Touching the Surface
by Ezarine Bloom
Summary: [AU. WIP] Sometimes ice doesn't need to be melted with a flame, it just needs to be recognized for what it is...


**Title:** Touching the Surface _(may change title later)_

**Rating: **T (mild swearing, etc. no NC-17 themes here!)

**Pairing: **Sesshoumaru/Kagome

**Summary:** He was so unbearably alone. Moving through life, in the shadows yet in the spotlight. A friendship becomes so much more through time, and whether it is wanted or not, it is destiny.

**General Disclaimer:** You know the truth; what hurts more is admitting it out loud.

**Author's Tidbit:** Haha, um, this is sorta related to _Some Things_ so you can read that first if you want. It'll help you understand this story... if it'll become a story...

_Inspired by MoonliteCrescndo's profile thing.

* * *

_

**Chapter I:** Promises

It hurt. It honestly, god- forsaking, hurt. Their biting words were cruel and they stung deep. They ripped his flesh and poured poison onto the scratches. But, he knew, he would never tell anyone. Not one soul on this earth would know the inner turmoil. Everyone always thought of him as perfect; why not let them think that way, what with these latest turn of events? _That_ certainly wouldn't hurt.

More rumors. It was enough to drive him insane, and yet, he was too perfect to go insane. That's what gossip said. He cringed. There was too much gossip surrounding his person lately. He carelessly took his helmet off, reveling in the feel of cool morning air caressing his scalp and blowing his shining silver hair.

He turned suddenly when a familiar voice called his name. That feminine voice was so familiar and so soothing to his ears. It made the pain disappear, and no matter how cliche it sounded, it soothed his inner beast. That inner beast that bit along with those harsh cruel rumors and clawed at the inside of his mind.

"Sesshoumaru! Good gods, your hair's a mess!" The young woman moved closer and stretched up onto her toes to fix his mangled hair. A giggle escaped pink lips and his golden eyes trained on them suddenly. She was perfect, the epitome of innocence, and yet he knew that she wasn't as innocent as everyone believed. Their ridiculous idea was that she was so naive as to be taken advantage of so easily; how appalling...

He closed his eyes and sighed, leaning forward and down so his friend would not have to stretch so far. He heard her giggle again and sigh happily, causing him to open his eyes. They pulled away from each other and the girl smiled brilliantly up at him, while he stared listlessly back. "You need to smile man. You're warding away all the women who usually flock to you," she chastised lightly.

"The only one worthy of being near is you. You use your brain, Kagome." Although his face remained in a frigid mask, his eyes shone with a hint of amusement.

"Aw, shove it. Stop trying to butter me up, Sesshoumaru." She laughed as she spoke and it was undoubtedly hard to take her seriously.

Sesshoumaru only cocked an eyebrow as he pulled his leather jacket off and folded it before placing it inside of his shoulder pack. He turned his gaze back to her angelic face; yes, she looked positively angelic though he knew of her true nature. She was fierce, she was tender, caring, bubbly, serious... Oh the list could go on and on in his mind. Away from his thoughts again, he held his elbow out towards her, waiting patiently. She laughed slightly and looked around before turning her chocolate brown eyes up to his face. Then she looped her arm through the crook of his and tugged at him to start walking.

"I must wonder, Sesshoumaru... Why do you only talk to me? Why not at least other seniors?"

"I do not feel they are worthy of my attention. You, though, should feel honoured," he spoke, not casting his eyes onto her once.

"I guess I do, then, O Mighty One. But you need more friends. Sango and Miroku; they aren't so bad. Please spend the afternoon with us. It's Friday and we have the whole weekend ahead of us..."

Kagome was desperate and she knew it, but she really wanted her best guy friend to be _out there_, to take the time and experience life! He was so busy being wrapped up in school and work- he had to take over his father's business in six years, after all. It didn't seem right, that he was being held down by the pressures of society and she had to watch sitting on the sidelines as the game was played out so unbearably slow.

"They are your friends onlyand it will stay that way. I do not have time... I am sorry, Kagome, but I have work and priorities that must be dealt with."

"I can't believe this... Why am I your friend anyways if you barely have time for me? _How did I even become your friend in the first place?_" She shouted out, despiration laced in her words.

He stopped abruptly and with her still latched onto his arm, she was suddenly forced to stop with him. He had gone stiff, she supposed, from the shock of her questions but she was too upset to care. Dark eyes were turned away and facing the front of the school, salty water pooling down from her lids.

Dang, he had made her cry. Now the feeling of guilt rose up through his chest and made his heart clench painfully. And it wasn't just that he felt guilty which created this pain, but it was the fact that she might possibly... almost, undoubtedly... regret being his friend.

That hurt his pride, his hope for a happy future, and in general... his soul.

They were now alone in the parking lot, deserted now that they were quite possibly late to class, and so he gave up caring. Golden eyes slowly focused on the creamy skin of her cheeks, marred by the tears which left bright red trails down her face. A stray thought passed through his mind as he watched from the side, her tears falling: she looked beautiful as she cried. _Now if only she'd cry in happiness, not in sadness, then I could be happy too._ A hand lifted up to grasp her cheek and turn her head slowly to face him.

"Kagome... do not wish those things; do not think those thoughts. They are troublesome and will ruin our happiness. Please. I will spend the weekend with you- and only you, but I have work I must do first. I have been born into a life that none but I must bear; it is a curse for me, and a blessing for others, but in my mind, it provides me with a future. I need this."

His speech had calmed her down, he took note. Understanding burned in her eyes and she nodded as she gazed back steadily. "I-I...'m sorry... Go ahead. I won't-'ont..."

"Let's go to class and pretend this never happened, all right?" He asked soothingly, quietly in the voice he knew calmed her nerves. After all, that voice had soothed her nightmares, too...

Sesshoumaru pulled her closely into an embrace, the both of them still standing in the middle of the deserted parking lot. "I promise to stay by you...forever." He felt her thin arms around his chest and heard her sigh as Kagome rested her head against him. This just felt so right, so unbelievably right.

So completely perfect.

* * *

**-:TBC:-**

Mahhhh... please review so I'll know if I should continue!


End file.
